Shadows Of A Phantom
by TheBlueWolf888
Summary: Danny has been gone for some time now and Sam and Tucker are still wondering where he is. Three years later, a new guy comes to town and everything about him is related to Danny! This is my first fanfic. No flames please!
1. Prologue

Shadows

Prologue: Rejection

People gathered around an apartment that had a large sign that read "Fenton Works" attached to it. All of them were carrying anti-Fenton plaque cards and were shouting.

"Get out of our town!" a man from the crowd shouted, "Leave us alone!"

"Don't you know that your researching has caused so much trouble?" a woman yelled, "Think of our children! Our future!"

Just then, a teenaged boy with snowy white hair and green eyes flew to them. He was in a black and white jumpsuit that had the letter "D" in the middle of it. And he looked extremely worried.

"Whoa! Hang on, people! What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Because of you and your family, cities around the world are being destroyed by ghosts!" the man who shouted earlier angrily replied. "That's why you should pack up and leave our peaceful Amity Park. You guys are like ghost magnets!"

"Look, I'm sure we could talk about these crises-"

"There's no need to talk about anything! Just leave our town!"

"You guys don't understand! We've been living here for a long time already! We love this town as much as you do!"

"If you do love our town, leave it! Don't you see that your ghost busting has enraged practically every ghost and made each one damage the town?"

Two other teens came out from the crowd. One was a girl wearing a black tank top, a black skirt, purple leggings and big, black boots. The other was an African-American boy in a yellow, long-sleeved shirt and green denim trousers. On his head were a red beret and some glasses.

"Excuse me, sir. You're talking to the one who's always out saving the town from ghosts," the girl snapped, "so give him some respect and let him explain."

"What she said was right," the African-American boy added, "it's not easy rescuing the town from rampaging ghosts all the time, you know."

"Yes, yes, we know that," the woman earlier answered, "But do you think that kicking a ghost's butt and sending him back to wherever he came from will solve the problem? He'll just keep on coming back and pester us even more. The only way to keep this from happening again and again is to destroy the ghosts' gateway which is inside the Fentons' apartment."

Everyone in the mob agreed. The flying boy and his friends were trying to stop the mob from entering the apartment when a loud bang rang out. The boy fell to the ground, his left chest area smoking. His two friends ran to him and tried their best to wake him up but were in vain. Suddenly, a huge, silver RV rammed out of the apartment's garage just as the mob was less than two feet away from the two teens and their unconscious friend. It parked by them and shot out three small, silver pellets at the mob. The pellets exploded and puffed out dense clouds of smoke. As the people in the mob coughed out and rubbed their eyes, a mechanical arm popped out of the RV's side, grabbed the fallen teen, brought him inside and drove off at full speed. The teens left behind crawled out from the smoke clouds and watched the RV zooming off from the distance. Once the smoke was gone, the mob tried to run after the vehicle when another, much louder explosion stopped them in their tracks. Everyone turned around to see the first floor of the apartment smoking and in flames. Dozens of fire trucks and ambulances rushed to the site as the two teens turned back to the horizon, both in tears for never having to say goodbye to their friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Return (Or Is It?)

Sam Manson quickly got off the bus, two heavy books in her hands. She is now in her senior and final year in Casper High, a school in Amity Park. She had now changed her attire: Black leather jacket with a purple blouse underneath, black skinny jeans and still large, black leather boots. She still was wearing her a bit longer hair into a ponytail, though. She walked to the entrance of the school when someone startled her from behind. She tossed her books into the air and swept through the person's legs with her own, causing him to fall over right before the books fell back into her arms.

"Guess all that hard work and practice finally paid off, huh?" a familiar, geeky voice said.

"Tucker, is that you?" Sam asked the person she attacked.

"Uh huh," came a faint, groaning reply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. Haven't I told you several times about my personal space policy?" she reminded, helping up Tucker Foley who was now in a blue checkered button-up shirt, camouflaged patterned pants, cream colored visor and brown hiking shoes.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard of that. I just want to give you a good scare," he explained.

"You know I hate surprises, Tuck."

"I know, I know…. sheez….."

"How was summer for ya?" Sam asked, placing her books into her locker.

"It was good, pretty much. Learned more about hacking into networks and creating viruses." Tucker answered. "How about you?"

"The usual: Training, working out, finding new ways to capture ghosts-"

"You still can't move on can you, Sam?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Sam, it's been three years already. I don't think they will ever come back-"

"I know, Tuck. But if they do, I want this town to be as ghost-free as possible so they will never get blamed again."

"We lost contact of them. Besides, we don't even know if Danny is still alive. He got shot badly, remember?"

Sam just kept quiet as Tucker began summarizing the events of that day when the Fentons were forced to move out of Amity Park. Many bad things happened back then, especially when the boy she loved got shot in front of her eyes. She remembered him coughing up blood when more flowed out from the wound on his chest, right where his heart was. She recalled him telling her how much she meant to him and that she should take care of herself when he would be gone. Yes, it was a grim day back then, so grim that up to now, every bad scene haunted her in her dreams. Tears started to form in her eyes and as they rolled down her face, she wiped them away secretly. That's when the school bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

"Come on, Sam. We gotta go. We don't want to be late on our first day as seniors, do we?" Tucker asked, grabbing hold of Sam's wrist.

The Goth girl nodded and she let him lead them to their classroom.

_**In the classroom….**_

"Ok, class. I believe you still recognize me," Mr. Lancer, still bald and annoying, said as his students groaned and puffed and sighed.

"Don't worry," he continued, "since you are now seniors, everything will be easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy for all of you. Now, get your papers and pens because we will have a brief quiz about what you have learned from your past years in Casper High."

There were more groans as everyone did what they were told to do. Then, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Lancer stood up and went to the door, opening it for only a bit but enough for him to communicate with the person outside.

"Ah, Ma'am Principal, good day to you!" he greeted warmly.

Whispers could be heard, making everyone turn to the source. In the end, Lancer nodded and left the door open as the taps of high-heeled shoes echoed throughout the hallway.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" he requested and his pupils followed. "Thank you. It seems we have a late enrollee and the principal has assigned him to our class. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your newest classmate…. Terrence Gabriel Spectorr!"

A teenaged boy came in. He was a few inches taller than Sam and was a bit lean. He wore a black vest over a white and red shirt, baggy, denim pants, and black biker boots. He also had black fingerless gloves on, as well as a white neckerchief around his neck and blue goggles and a red and white cap on his head. He had scruffy brown hair that reached his shoulders and smoky blue eyes. But what made everyone's lower jaws drop to floor was his appearance: He looked exactly like Danny Fenton!

"Oh… my…gosh…."Sam remarked upon seeing the new kid.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Terry Spectorr

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Mr. Spectorr?" Lancer asked, snapping the entire class out of their transfixed states.

"Uhm… yeah, I will," the new kid answered shyly, "Hi, I'm Terrence Gabriel Spectorr but you could call me… uh…. Terry. Me and my family had just moved to Amity Park last night from Toronto, Canada and-"

"I guess that would explain your dense attire," the teacher interrupted.

"Yeah, I think so," the boy named Terry replied, looking down at his own clothes.

"Now that you have finished your brief introduction, I'll find you a good seat," Lancer said, scanning the entire classroom for a vacant chair. "There's one over there. It's behind Mr. Foley and beside Ms. Manson. Please take your seat now, Terrence."

Grabbing his black and red body bag, Terry moved towards his appointed seat as all eyes were on him. He made himself comfortable in his new seat, completely ignoring the wary gazes of everyone.

"Ok, everyone," Mr. Lancer continued, "let us have a little review of our past discussions, particularly in Science."

Everybody groaned again. Terry, on the other hand, just smiled and brought out a notebook and a pen from his bag.

"Question number one, what are the four kinds of macro organisms?"

The whole class opened up their Biology books and notebooks. Lancer sighed as he saw that they had forgotten the answer to his question. A few seconds later though, a hand was raised and he quickly called upon its owner. To his surprise, Terry stood up.

"Sir, the four macro organisms are carbohydrates, proteins, fats or lipids and nucleic acids," the teen answered confidently, surprising everyone who was still scrolling through their books and notebooks.

"Impressive, Mr. Spectorr," Lancer remarked, stroking his goatee. "Your answer is correct. Now, what is the lifespan of an average star like our Sun?"

As everyone dug into their bags for Astronomy books, Terry raised his hand again. Seeing that his hand was the only one up, Lancer had no other choice.

"Yes, Mr. Spectorr?"

"10 billion years, Sir."

"Correct again," Lancer confirmed, strolling closer to the boy. "Do you know what kind of galaxy is our Milky Way?"

"Yes, Sir. It is a barred spiral galaxy. Plus, there's a massive black hole in the middle of it named Sagittarius A."

Lancer decided to shift back to Biology.

"What are the three domains of life? Describe each."

"Bacteria, single-celled organisms found almost everywhere; Eukarya, diverse group of multi-celled life forms that includes plants and animals, and finally; Archaea, single-celled organisms found in hostile environments and are similar to Bacteria but have genes resembling those of Eukarya."

"Very good. What are the levels of taxonomic-"

"They are Domain, Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus and Species. For short, and for easier memorization: Dear King Phillip Came Over From Great Spain."

By this time, they were already face to face. Lancer stared into Terry's eyes to see if he was cheating or not. But it looks like he didn't. The bell rang and the teacher went back to his desk, extremely astonished with his new pupil's knowledge.

"Class you can have your lunch now," he said, still in a state of shock. Terry was the first to leave and once he was gone, the class started to buzz about his triumph. As they were doing so, Terry listened to them from behind the door, smiled again and headed to the school cafeteria.

_**At lunch time….**_

After getting a salad and wheatgrass juice from the lunch lady, Sam came to the table where Tucker was sitting. Seated on a table not far from theirs was Terry. He was eating some chips while reading a book.

"Hey, Tuck," the Goth whispered, "Don't you think that that Terry guy is Danny?"

"I've been suspecting that lately," the techie replied, "but I don't think that he's really him. I mean, he had a face-off with Mr. Lancer earlier. Danny couldn't even survive five seconds of it."

"That's kinda mean, Tucker," Sam retorted, offended with his remark. "But you are sorta right about that. Danny ain't the brainy kind."

There was silence among them for some minutes. Then, an idea suddenly popped into Sam's head.

"Why don't we get to know him better? I mean, we might find out something cool about him. Something similar to Danny….."

Tucker thought for a while as he ate the last of his Sloppy Joe burger with fries.

"Sure we can, as long as you don't mention anything about Danny. He might think that we came to him only to gather up information."

Sam nodded. Taking their things with them, they moved to Terry's table.

"Hi there! I'm Sam Manson," she greeted cheerfully to the startled teen, extending out her right hand to give him a handshake. Terry slowly took her hand and shook it. "You must be the new guy. We're classmates."

"Yes, I am. And yeah, you sit beside me in class, right?" he questioned.

"Yup, I do. This is Tucker. He's my best friend and he sits in front of you."

Sam turned to Tucker who was busily working on his PDA. She elbowed him then gave him a glare.

"Oh, of course," he said, "sorry about that. I'm pretty much a gadget geek."

"Nah, we're cool," Terry shrugged off cheerily.

"Can we sit here with you? I mean, you're quite alone here and you're new to Casper High, so…."

"It's alright, guys. You can sit here if you like. And I do need someone to guide me through this school."

Sam and Tucker laughed and seated themselves across him so that he got their attention well. They talked about how peaceful Amity Park was, being very careful not to mention anything about its ghost infestation. When it was his turn, Terry shared his experiences about when he was still living in Toronto and sure enough, his two newfound friends were all ears. He then told them that he was going to buy himself a can of soda. They were still chatting, however, making him lose his focus as he proceeded to walk to the vending machine. Because of his carelessness, he bumped into Dash and spilled his half-empty soda can onto the jock's blazer.

"What's the big idea? Are you blind or something?" Dash rudely inquired, hoisting up Terry by his vest. "Hey, I've heard of you! You're that new kid who looks like Fenton! Well, well...it seems that I'll have to introduce you to the welcoming committee."

He punched Terry in the stomach so hard that the teen was sent flying a few feet away. Tucker and Sam came to his aid and helped him get back onto his feet. Calmly, he walked back to their table with his friends.

"I don't want to fight you," he murmured loud enough for Dash to hear.

"Really? Is that because you're such a coward?" the bully taunted.

Terry halted.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me: A scaredy cat!"

"I'm warning you. You're going to regret it if you don't stop."

"Don't tell me you're a crybaby, too."

"Stop it…"

"Are you gonna cry all the way home to your Mommy?"

"I said stop it! And don't include my mother in this!"

"No, you're not a scaredy cat. Not even a crybaby. You're worse. You're a chicken!"

Dash started to make chicken sounds and actions and everyone in the crowd that had gathered around them began to laugh. But their laughter was soon replaced with gasps when he was thrown back by a great force. He looked up to see Terry with his fist clenched up so tightly that its veins were quite visible. The bully felt something flowing from his mouth down to his chin. He wiped his thumb on it and examined the red liquid on his finger. That was when he realized what Terry had done.

"You-you punched me!" he exclaimed, "How dare you! Don't you know that aside from being Casper High's quarterback, I'm also the top one wrestler and judo master? I could beat you up in no time!"

"Oh really? Bring it on," Terry mocked, changing into his fighting stance, "unless you're a coward…."

Dash couldn't stand being humiliated in front of so many people. He rushed forward, attempting to ram into Terry. But the teen simply moved to the left and kicked him once he was behind. After rubbing the part where the foot had landed, he let out a full-forced punch, aiming straight at his opponent's face. Terry caught his fist just in time and twisted it, driving Dash to reverse his position. He then jumped onto his back, let go of the fist, leaped into the air and delivered a mighty kick onto Dash's left shoulder. Using the impact's recoil, he somersaulted before landing back nimbly onto the ground as Dash was wailing out in agony because of his dislocated shoulder. Suddenly, there was a shrill whistle.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Goldberg, the gym teacher who moved to Casper High a year ago, questioned.

"It was him Mrs. Goldberg!" Dash indicated, pointing his finger at Terry, "He was beating me up badly when I was just minding my own business!"

"Beating you up badly? That's only a dislocated shoulder! It's pretty easy to fix," Terry stated, coming to the jock and pushed back his shoulder into place. Dash cried out again.

"Baxter, stop with the yowling!" Goldberg ordered, "You, come to me."

Terry approached the teacher. Dash was expecting her to send him to detention or even suspend him. But she laughed out loud instead, taking everyone in the cafeteria by surprise.

"I've been looking for kids like you," she explained once she stopped laughing. "Aside from having the ability to bring down the top dog with no effort whatsoever, you practically know what to do when you get injured or something like that. You know what, I need guys like you on my team. Together, we'll be the most feared varsity out there. So, what do you say?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Terry declined, "I don't like to fight much. I just do it when the situation calls for it or when I get pushed around too hard, which is what Dash did…"

He glared at Dash who moved behind Goldberg for protection.

"Ok, I'll accept your decision. But if you ever feel like you've gone out of your comfort zone, come to me. You're always invited to join us," Goldberg said, giving Terry a pat on his right shoulder. She then turned to Dash. "Baxter, since you've made a complete idiot of yourself, you'll get to do twenty laps around the sports field after your dismissal. Right now, go to the gym and give me a hundred-thirty push-ups! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

And with that, Dash ran to the gym with Mrs. Goldberg trailing him. The cafeteria was silent so Terry went to the table, snatched his bag and his book and left. Soon, Sam and Tucker caught up with him.

"That was awesome, dude!" Tucker remarked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"A neighbor of ours back in Toronto taught me," Terry answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to a special orientation with the principal."

As Terry walked away, his friends went to their lockers to prepare for the next class.

"Man, that was really cool," Tucker said to himself, "Well, Sam, what can you say about that? I'm sure Danny could never do that."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Sam admitted, "but I could've sworn I got that feeling…."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling when I shook Terry's hand. It was exactly what I felt when I held Danny's."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Masked Specter

It's been week since Terry's arrival in Casper High and Sam and Tucker are getting along with him well. They toured him throughout the school's campus, introduced him to the teachers, showed him the class schedule and informed him about the Dos and Don'ts in the school.

Ever since his little but surprising brawl with Dash, students from the lower years started to ask for his autographs and tips on how to avoid bullies. Because of this, he has been known to Casper High's students as "The Dash Tamer". In fact, Dash's bullying rates have gone down at an astounding speed because the new guy. That's why when Dash does some bullying, his victims will just have to call out Terry's name and the jock will zip away as if a ghost was chasing him.

On this particular day however, Terry was absent so Dash had come out of his hiding and went back to stuffing nerds into lockers and introducing freshmen to "Mr. Flushie". His bullying rates have soared back to the top and every nerd, freshman and geek concealed themselves from him and prayed that their "Savior" will come the next day.

After classes, Sam and Tucker have decided to pay Terry a visit. From him they have learned that he and his family were using the apartment formerly known as "Fenton Works" as their new home. They wanted to see what changes the Spectorrs made to the building whose insides were burnt by the fire that accompanied the Fentons' departure from Amity Park. Most of the anti-ghost gadgets were left with the two teens, though, as part of letter that was found after the fire, saying that they were the ones who had to protect the town now from the chaotic ghosts who raid it every now and then. Everyone accepted this since they needed ghost fighters, therefore Sam and Tucker became the new heroes.

The two developed into skilled ghost fighters, especially Sam who dedicated her job to the Fentons. Each time there was a call, they would answer it back and do their priority as much as possible. But somehow, after a hard day's work filled with victory and the happiness of the people, they always felt that it was incomplete. Their work very much reminded them about Danny, their best friend and the famed half-ghost half-human being who saved the entire world from the Disasteroid. They would remember those days when he was still there, rescuing people from ghosts and being clumsy at the same time.

Speaking of ghosts, the two teens encountered one on their trip to Terry's home. And this ghost was none other than Skulker, the bounty hunter of the Ghost Zone. He always had a grudge on them since those days when Danny was still around and had at all times hated humans. All Sam and Tucker had to do was to beat him, trap him in the Fenton Thermos and bring him back to the Ghost Zone, all of which were easy to do. But this time, the ghost was armed to the teeth and had two ghost-robot drones with him, giving Sam and Tucker a hard time to bring him down.

"You wormy humans will never defeat my drones!" he boasted, full of pride. "Any last words before you feel my wrath?"

"Yeah, heads up!" a voice from above yelled, just as Skulker got hit by an ecto-ball and crash-landed onto the street, creating a huge crater.

"Who dares interrupt me in the middle of my wrath-giving?" he boomed angrily. He then looked up to see a being in a white trench coat and white boots, both of which were patterned with green and black stripes. The lower half of his face was covered by a black neckerchief and his green eyes can be seen through his similarly colored goggles. He also had long, scruffy, white hair that reached the back of his knees but was tied into a pony tail to keep it in place. His white-gloved hands glowed green before he projected an ecto-ray at Skulker who created a shield to protect himself.

_He's too powerful. I can't hold him off any longer, _the ghost thought as his shield started to crack. Before it would break up, he ordered his drones to stop the mysterious figure who got out of the way when they shot missiles at him.

The figure conjured a staff from his hands. It was white except for its gripping area that was black. Its top was rectangular in shape and had something like a green orb in the middle. The being used the staff to hit the drones from afar as well as deflecting their beams. Seeing that his drones were on the verge of being vanquished, Skulker brought out a remote control and pressed its only button. The drones suddenly stopped fighting, came together and combined into one massive ghost-mechanoid.

The mechanoid blasted the being with its cannon, causing him to smash into a nearby building and reducing half of it into debris. He then emerged from the rubble seconds later, his black eyebrows tightly furrowed over his eyes that seemed to contain a fiery glow in them. He then flew to the mechanoid as the orb on his staff started to blaze vividly. The mechanoid didn't notice this and released three refrigerator-sized rockets at him. He dodged two of them but the other one was soaring so fast that he could only turn around to see it coming.

From below, Tucker and Sam were watching the entire fight scene. They closed their eyes as they saw the rocket colliding with the being who helped them. But instead of a loud explosion, they heard metal being sliced and a thunderous _Clink! Clang! _This confused them so they opened their eyes. There, they saw the being holding out his staff in the path of the projectile. Except that it wasn't a staff anymore for it had become a scythe of blazing, green energy that pretty much overwhelmed the power of any ghost. Below the being was the rocket, neatly cut in half by the scythe's energy blade. Enraged, Skulker ordered his mechanoid to destroy the being but its head was sliced off and its whole body exploded before it could make a move. The head fell on the ghost, making him lose his balance, fall over and become unconscious. Tucker took this moment to open the Thermos and suck him in before he would wake up again. Seeing that it was over, the being made his scythe disappear and flew off, only to be stopped by a grip on his wrist.

"Please don't go away, Danny," Sam begged, grasping firmly the being's wrist, "we miss you and-"

"I do not know what you're talking about, human," he answered, pulling away his arm, "but I do know that I am not this Danny of which you speak."

The being's voice was very deep and resonant that it could only belong to someone who is ancient yet very powerful. It sent violent shivers down Sam's spine and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Nonetheless, she still kept holding on.

"Danny, stop denying! I know it's you!"

"Don't you know, human, that at a snap of my fingers, I can unleash my legion to attack you on my command?"

"Then do it. I know that in your heart, you can never hurt me."

"Very well, human, if you insist, I can not stop you. But don't say that I haven't warned you about this."

The being snapped his fingers and instantly, a hundred ghost-skeleton soldiers encircled Sam. They were about to blast her when Tucker came and blocked Sam.

"Touch her and I'll make sure you'll regret it," he warned, arming his own ecto-blaster. Even though he had a neckerchief on, the being's rude laughter can still be heard clearly. It sounded much like Dark Dan's cackle, but without its cold tone.

"You humans are brave, yet pathetic," he mocked, snapping his fingers again to make the skeletons vanish. "This time I shall let you live, but be warned that if you two will ever cross my path again, you won't be so lucky."

That last statement made Tucker swallow down so loudly that the being jeered again when he heard it. After his heckling, he took off, leaving behind a shocked and scared Tucker and a sobbing Sam.

_I'm sorry, but I have to do this_, he thought regretfully as he flew farther and farther away.


End file.
